Pierce
by Meitantei4869
Summary: "We can see how it's going to end, but I got my love for you. If only, I could forget you so easily. The more I think it, the more I feel it is something impossible. If I end up forgetting you, I don't think I would ever be able to love again. If that happens, could I really be called happy?"


**Disclaimer: ****everything belongs to their rightful owners.**  
Warning: Character Death  
**AU where Shinichi died when chasing after Vodkha at Tropical Land  
**P.S: try playing the song while listening to this~

* * *

"_We can see how it's going to end, but I got my love for you. If only, I could forget you so easily. The more I think it, the more I feel it is something impossible. If I end up forgetting you, I don't think I would ever be able to love again. If that happens, could I really be called happy? Yes, we have always wished for tonight to last forever, so that I can be by your side. But, forever, is after all, just a word."_

* * *

Rain fell heavily that one Sunday evening. The sky was dark and the low rumbles of thunder filled the surroundings, raindrops hitting on windowpanes with a pitter patter. With umbrellas over their heads, the civilians walked down the streets, paying little attention to the falling rain.

Cerulean orbs solemnly looked out the window, her delicate hands holding onto an old picture from the past. An image of a teenage boy— wearing a green jacket, a yellow shirt inside. Fingers forming a 'V' sign —and a teenage girl— a light blue jacket and dark blue turtle neck was her attire. Fingers also forming the same shape —smiling gleefully at the camera, the amusement park as the background, joy written all over their faces.

It was a day of clear blue skies, where everything was perfect. It was a hang out— a date —between childhood friends where nothing wrong should have occurred. The smile were suppose to still exist. The warmth from the day was suppose to remain in their memories. But, the happiness, the warmth, the joy, radiating from the picture, was no longer available.

By the shrill scream of a passerby who stumbled upon the body, their happiness crumbled in an instant. Beaten by a blunt weapon from behind, Kudo Shinichi, age 17, died from the injury to his head. The identity of the assailant is unknown, until now. Though the police are trying hard to find who, they aren't able to.

The death of her dear childhood friend, the brunette blamed herself for it all. If only they went straight home. If only she had stopped him from chasing after that suspicious man in black. If only…she had went after him…

Tears once again fell from her already swollen eyes. She could still hear his voice happily telling her stories about his idol, Sherlock Holmes. She could still see how captivating he looked while he solve cases. She could still feel his touch…against her skin.

If possible, she wanted to forget it all. She wanted to forget everything. All the happiness, the joy, the pain between them. The longer she held on to those memories, the more her chest would hurt. The scene from the day she last saw her would keep on playing in her mind. It was exactly like how it happened. With a wave of his hand and a smile, he ran off to the darkness to chase after the truth.

"_I'll be back!"_

Those words were the last she heard from him. Though she waited, that day, for him to come back home, to call her. He didn't. _He might be still investigating…_ She had thought. But that was until the dreadful news reached her ears— the news which she never wanted to hear in her entire life. The news that she hoped was just a lie.

"_Kudo-kun…is dead…"_

Her whole world turned dark. Slowly, she felt herself falling into an abyss of despair. At times, she would ring the bell to his home, feeling that he would just open the door, with the usual half-asleep face he has every time she rang his doorbell.

But, she knew. That he was never going to come out the door. That he was never going to return to her side. It was just a hopeful thought she held to comfort herself. The confident filled voice he had, the bright grin he would show, the kind heart he possessed, all of them was no more.

"Shinichi…"

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop crying. She couldn't start mourning for the loss of her dear person. How long has it been? A week? Two? …Maybe a month…or more… She had stopped counting the dates. There was nothing to look forward to the next day after all…

Even her parents had given up in trying to get her back on her feet. She was already too deep in the abyss, to be pulled out. The dull cerulean hues looked at the window, once more, before her weak hands slid the window open, her treasured picture, filled with memories, clutched tightly on her chest.

"Shinichi…I love you…"

The grip on the picture loosened and it gracefully fell to the ground, stepped by people once it landed on the muddy path. A sorrowful gaze was last given before the brunette dropped to her knees and leaned on the wall, her eyes shut tightly as her small figure curled up and she buried her face between her knees, once again entering another stream of falling tears.

She would now forget him. She would try to forget him. Every item with memories of him would be disposed. No matter what. He would definitely want her to move on. If she stayed in the state she was, he wouldn't be happy as he would want her to live a peaceful life. The brunette doubted the fact that she could ever forget him but…

For the sake of the people worrying about her and for the sake of him in the other world, she will make it possible. It was time for her to graduate from her love to him. Their red thread of destiny has already been severed. There is nothing she can do to return it back to normal. But…

"hey, Shinichi…if we could ever be reborn…I hope we can meet again.."

Their memories would always last in her heart. They were, though painful, irreplaceable assets of their bond. Only that, she will never forget…

* * *

"_Death is beautiful, but also cruel. Death gives us eternal peace, but it gives pain to the ones we leave behind. Despair, sorrow, grief. How cruel can death be, to the ones who mourn for the ones who have gone. Nothing is left from the one who has left the world. Only pieces of memories, painful and bliss, are left. Treasure them. As they are the only asset left between you, and the dead."_

* * *

**********Kinda based on ONE OK ROCK - Pierce-  
Don't judge- Their songs are just soooo nice ;;  
**/sobs I'm sorry Kudo for killing you off ;A;  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
